


Echos

by gooberAscendant



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AMV, F/F, Nightwish - Freeform, Seizure Warning, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second video submission for Conencticon 2014, set to the song Cadence Of Her Last Breath by Nightwish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echos

Lyrics:  
Running for her life  
The dark rain from her eyes still falls  
Breathtaking butterfly  
Chose a dark day to live

Save one breath for me!

A loner longing for  
The cadence of her last breath.

Why do I miss someone I never met?  
with bated breath I lay  
Sea winds brought her to me  
A butterfly, mere one-day miracle of life  
And all the poetry in the world  
Finally makes sense to me

Save one death for me!

A loner longing for (run away, run away, run away, run away)  
The cadence of her last breath (run away, run away, run away, run away)

Put to rest all that`s not life  
Drink for beauty and fill my blank page.

Sometimes a dream turns into a dream

A loner longing for (run away, run away, run away, run away)  
The cadence of her last breath

A loner longing for (run away, run away, run away, run away)  
The cadence of her last breath (run away, run away, run away, run away)


End file.
